A Gift To Last
by meveryrandom
Summary: Romance has been blooming between Russia and someone very specail to him. Being his Birthday now he only has one wish, and that is that China will be his forever. Although someone else is telling this story...  HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUSSIA  -Lemon-


_**WARNING: Didnt spell check or proof read this one. good luck.**_

_**Happy Birthday, to My Big Brother Russia :)**_

* * *

><p>There had…been something between them for a while. And everyone could see it. See the looks, the tension. The force that was pulling those two closer to each other each day. Ivan was so tangled with him, because the dark haired man showed him compassion and patience, regardless of Russias violent ways or edgy appearance. Unlike everyone else in the world, China found the good in him…and was tender to him. A feeling Russia clang to because he had yet to ever feel it. Although no one quite under stood why China wasted his time to change Ivan's brutal ways, to show him love. Perhaps it was because that immortal had time to waste, or perhaps he was also tangled with the complexity of the other man. Whatever the strange reasons were it seems like the two fit together like a puzzle. Ivan looked to Yao like a sanctuary…and Yao was more than happy then to shelter him with passion and love.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was a rainy day and all China wanted to do was head home. He had recently left the Allies because he was too old, and too tired to deal with other immature countries anymore. He sighed walking through the rain and listening to the stress relieving rain sprinkle onto the top of his umbrella.<em>

_"The rain will surely water the bamboo today…" he mumbled to himself "I enjoy when it rains. It calms me and reminds me of waterfalls, also I don't have to tend to the gardens-" his voice trailed off when he looked up and noticed a bulky figure standing in front of his home through the rain and fog._

_"Um…can I help you sir?" he called out with a steady voice still walking towards the man. Slowly the vision cleared and there was Russia…smiling at him._

_"Yao…I have missed you." He smiled…calmly._

_China was a bit surprised to see Russia picked such a gloomy day to come and visit. But walking up the stairs of his porch and stepping under shelter he lowered his umbrella and closed it, putting it aside. He noticed there wasn't a drop of water on Russia._

_"Aru…greetings but…what are you doing here?"_

_"I have missed you…you haven't been coming to meetings…" he smiled faded, as if disappointed China hadn't been around. China was the only thing he looked forward to in the meetings…now that China left he wasn't happy._

_China frowned and sighed, this hadn't been the first time Russia had appeared with only that message as an excuse "Ivan I have explained this to you before…I have left the Allies, now please move-" he raised a hand to Russias shoulder but Russia had caught his wrist in mid lift._

_"Then when will you finally realize that you are the only one I can ever truly love?" he said with not a hint of darkness in his tone. China had even noticed how well Russia had been doing with his anger and tolerance. Sweeping his arm around Chinas waist he swiftly pulled him close "I come here every day since you left because I can't stand 24 hours without seeing you smile." He pulled China into a kiss with only hopes that would take his breath away. And it did._

_Never in all the year China had loved was anyone so charming as to whisk him close and kiss him in the rain. That is where it all began. From that moment forth, like a lotus flower their love began to blossom, with patience and tender care._

* * *

><p>Today was the Birthday of China one love and he truly wanted to do something special for him after hours… Other than that China had another surprise for Ivan. One less sexual and one more meaningful.<p>

"China, may I open my eyes now?" Russia said impatiently and China guided him but his hands through the garden.

"Not yet aru, almost there." He said a bit giddy excited. Being in love with someone truly did put color back into Chinas life. He felt a had all new meaning to live for, and every day with Ivan was truly a bright one.

"Alriiiiiiight~ now!" he announced with excitement and Russia took the cloth off of his eyes only to be presented with a patch of many sunflowers growing right in Chinas large garden.

"Yao! You did this?" he smiled seeing them, feeling the petals with his fingers.

"You love sun flowers aru. This will be my little patch of you, when I walk through my garden." He smiled stepping over to the bright yellow and ripe bloomed flowers. "You can see them anytime you like." He smiled.

"Oh Yao…" Russia was overwhelmed with joy and didn't know what to say so he pulled him into a kiss, lovingly holding Chinas body so close to his own.

* * *

><p>And now it was the party and Russia surrounded himself with his loved ones and friends. Russias siblings arrived, the Allies, the Baltics, even Poland but he probably only came for Lithuania. Even with all these people celebrating Russias birthday, and seeing all the guests made him so happy, there was only one he cared about and that was China. Russia hoped that after this party China would decide to live with him forever , it was his birthday wish.<p>

The festivities raved on for a couple hours more before the baltics cleaned up and everybody cleared out.

"Big Brother…" said the little blonde with a bow tied up in her hair.

Russia smiled at the sight of his sister "Yes little sister, so glad you made it."

"I wanted to give you the birthday gift of me this year," he jumped up bit cringing at the thought as she spoke "But I know someone else is in your bedroom…" the child grumbled much displeased.

"Oh? Is that so?" he knew it was China but he still hoped.

She looked away trying to control her anger for the man that stole her brother and love "But it is your birthday…so С Днем Рождения." She held out a box for him.

He smiled from the kindness and took the box "Thank you little sister, you're such a good girl." He patted her head and she scampered off. He unwrapped the box and took a look inside. It was a stain glass sunflower wall decoration. According to the tag she even made it herself. He smiled in thought feeling a warmth in his chest _'she really isn't all bad…just creepy.'_ He set the box down carefully then made his way off to his room to see his surprise.

* * *

><p>"China…? Are you in here…?" Russia said softly slowly opening the door to his bedroom.<p>

"Hm…yes aru." China purred from the bed. he sat up in a suggestive position with nothing but a thin kimono draped over his bare body "Happy Birthday Ivan…" he smirked gesturing him over to the bed with a seductive curled finger.

Russia smirked locking the door behind him "Da…happy birthday to me…" he stepped over to the bed, removing his clothes as he did so until he was down to his jeans and even those were unzipped. Crawling onto the bed Russia slid his hand up Chinas thigh "Hm…you're so sexy Yao…" he laid him down, sliding away the kimono in the process.

Chinas eyes softened to a sensual gaze "Remember to be tender aru, wouldn't want to break your Birthday present would you?"

"Niet I wouldn't…I would like to keep this present for a very long time…" he cooed smiling softly before bringing their lips together.

Skin hot, bodies sweating, rubbing and grinding against each other feverishly. Pants and grunts filled the heavy air as their hips collided together repeatedly.

"I-Ivan!" gasped china with a quick breath "Ivan deeper!"

"Nh Yao…say my name…" groaned Russia lifting Chinas thighs and pushing even deeper.

The smaller man through his head back with a loud pleasurable cry "Oh Ivan! Yes right there! Ivan!" he screamed his name just what Russia wanted to hear.

"I love it when you beg…" Russia smirked doubling his pace and burning china with the rising heat. But just to still have the tender feel, Russia intertwined their fingers, and held Chinas hand tight with the one he had free.

China whined and screamed feeling his limit pushed, he was so close! When suddenly…he felt Russias gentle hand brush his cheek…

"Yao…look at me…" he whispered through hot breaths. Slowly China opened his heavy eyes and looked to him "…I love you." He whispered.

China panted for a bit before collecting enough breath to reply with "I love you too Aru…"

Russia smiled, he couldn't be happier, and brought their lips together right before climax. And when that big moment hit China broke the kiss to scream and pure pleasure and Russia nuzzled his head into Chinas neck. Smiling.

Once finished they laid together, China wrapped tightly and Russias strong arms. Russia was stroking his lovers soft hair… "China…? Did you figure out if you…wanted to stay with me…?"

China nodded "I didn't aru. And I have made my decision."

Russias head lifted a bit with anticipation "And…?"

He smiled up at China "I live with you aru." Russias eyes lit up and China nuzzled into his chest "But only so we can be together like this every night…"

Russia held him close "I promise…everyone night, I will hold you."

* * *

><p>Yes…standing outside the door that moment I did hear that line. I sighed looking down to myself, but I knew I had to accept this. I love brother more than anything else in the whole world and I only wish that he would love me back in the way I love him… But, one thing I want more than him with me…is him being happy. Although it makes my anger burn, my blood boil, and sickens me to my very core…that bastard China is what makes my Russia happy. So…if China is what makes Russia happy…then I will let Russia be with him. Only, to make big brother happy.<p>

Happy Birthday Big Brother.

Love,

Belarus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did everyone figure out who the narator was? ;D<strong>_

_**Like i said, this is a Happy Birthday to my Russia~  
>Its not HER Birthday, it's actually litterally RUSSIAS BIRTHDAY! (ya today, look it up)<strong>_

_**But she plays a damn good Russia and she loves her RoChu**_

_**so here~ she gets two Birthdays~ :3**_

_**Love, Your little sister~ **_


End file.
